


Dich

by Gepo



Category: Berserk
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guts Gedanken zu Griffiths Tod (der noch nicht im Manga kam).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dich

Regen. Gras und Schlamm. Schlamm aus Wasser, Erde und Blut.

Ich streife durch ein Meer von Leichen, mein Schwert müde hinter mir her ziehend. Es ist schwer. Diese Tatsache war mir immer bekannt, aber sie war mir noch nie so bewusst wie jetzt. Körper um Körper reihen sich aneinander, bilden ein Labyrinth, durch das ich meinen Weg suchen muss.

Zu dir.

Du bist schwach. Sterbend. Ich weiß das, weil es regnet. Du bist zu eitel, als dass du Regen zulassen würdest, wenn du glorreich auf dem Schlachtfeld stehst. Sterben … du bist gestorben und auferstanden, nachdem sie dich aus Neid verbrannt und zerfetzt haben. Warum nur musste es so ein hoher Preis sein? Warum brauchte es unser Opfer, um dir Leben zu schenken? Wir wären glücklich für dich in den Tod gegangen, hättest du weiter gekämpft. Aber du warst zu ehrgeizig. Wolltest zu vieles zu schnell. Du hast uns dem Tod übergeben mit deiner Kriegshetzerei.

Und dennoch nur ein Mensch. Selbst als Dämon, Engel, Gott, was auch immer du sein magst, warst du nur ein Mensch. Du konntest deine Gefühle nicht ablegen. Konntest es nicht ertragen, fremde Hände auf deiner Haut zu spüren, egal, wie viel Geld es brachte. Konntest mit Enttäuschung und Einsamkeit nicht umgehen, auch wenn es dich in Gefahr brachte. Konntest nicht vergessen, wem dein Herz gehört, auch wenn es deinen Tod bedeutete.

Ich habe geschworen, dich zu Fall zu bringen. Doch nicht so. Ich wollte es sein, der sein Schwert in deinen Leib rammt. Der mit deinem Blut die Erde tränkt. Ich wollte sicherlich nicht der Grund sein, warum du erneut zerfetzt und zerrissen wirst. Ich wollte nicht noch einmal die Schuld daran tragen, dass du leiden musst. In meinem Kopf hallt deine Stimme nach: „Braucht es einen Grund, um mein Leben für dich aufs Spiel zu setzen?“

Ich wollte es beenden.

Schmerzlos.

In einem Streich.

Ich wollte der erste und letzte Mensch sein, der dein Herz bewegt. Ich wollte der eine sein. Der eine, der dein Leben beendet. Ob Dämon oder Engel, gut oder böse, darüber sollen andere urteilen. Ich wollte nur eines:

Dich


End file.
